BreakEven
by gleekfreak12
Summary: All the characters are going through a rough time between their friendships, relationships and need to learn that they need to stick together.
1. Chapter 1

Finn watched awkwardly as Rachel made her way down the hallway. He'd made a mistake. The biggest of his life. She was always on his mind. She had rejected him, hard. That only made him want her more. "You don't need her." came the breathy, sultry voice of Santana. "You don't know what I need." Finn replied sternly. "Look Finn, she's just as much of a Lima Loser as you are right now, she dresses like an old grandma and a toddler at the same time, she-"

"Santana, could you shut up for once?" Finn retorted. Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Don't bash on Rachel, alright?" Finn told her, then turned to walk away. "You're just chasing after something you'll never have. She's with that Jesse kid."

Finn stopped, as did his heart. "No she's not." he told her, though it came out as more of a question. "Yes, she is. She was talking about it in the choir room, trust me. She's with Jesse."

"Then she..."

"Lied to you. She's not as naive as you Finnocence.. She's practically doing it with him."

Finn knit his eyebrows together, "I have to go."

He pushed his way through the in-between-class rush, and Santana smiled as she watched him storm off.

Rachel sat in the girls washroom, she was over thinking everything. Like she always did. This wasn't a big deal, her feelings for Finn _had to_ just be friendly ones. I mean he broke her heart, how could she forgive him? How could he want her back, and expect her to just jump into his arms? How did she have the will power not to? It felt like her heart was being ripped violently in two. She felt a tear roll down her face. A real tear. A tear that signified defeat, and hurt. A tear she wasn't used to. She looked down at her black flats, and sighed. She wiped her face and took a deep breath. She unlocked the door to the bathroom stall, and walked over to the mirror. "Finn really likes you, you know."

Rachel turned to see Quinn leaning against the wall. "Well, that doesn't matter." Rachel replied, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible as she pulled a tube of lip gloss from her pocket. "It does though, he can't be blown off like some guy you just met. He's gunna be around, and he's not going to give up. He may be stupid and immature, but he's got a heart of gold, and determination like you wouldn't believe." Quinn told her, "I don't like you, but you helped me tell Finn what I was too chickenshit to, so I'm telling you, Jesse isn't going to be around when you need him most. Finn's going to be the guy by your side."

"Look Finn hurt me, I can't be with or even trust someone like that."

"I understand completely. I'm just saying..." Quinn sighed as she trailed off, looking Rachel in the eyes with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel turned back to the mirror, and smeared lip gloss onto her lips, she looked at herself, only to not recognize the girl staring back. This girl was broken down and defeated, gone was the confident, always cheerful persona she usually wore. "Think about it Rachel," Quinn said, placing her hands on her growing stomach as she turned and left the washroom. Rachel watched her leave, and wondered if Quinn was right.

Finn entered the choir room to see Rachel alone, with a stack of lyrics and sheets of music. "You lied to me."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, caught off guard, thinking maybe she'd heard wrong. "Jesse- you're still dating him,"

"Finn, I-"

"No, Rachel. You're a lot of things, but I never thought you'd be a liar, especially to me."

Finn looked at her, His eyes were hard, and he looked hurt. "I didn't mean to, I mean, it's just- I didn't think I could trust you."

Finn's eyes were unreadable. "Trust me?"

"You hurt me, I gave you my heart and you returned it broken and smashed."

"Rachel, do you not see that the Jesse thing isn't just about us. It's about all of us, Jesse could be the end of Glee club as we know it."

"Always so noble to Glee, huh Finn?" Rachel sighed. Maybe she wanted it to be about them. Maybe she wanted him to sweep her off her feet. Maybe she wanted him. "Here," she said, handing him a page of lyrics. "Break Even?"

"By Script. I thought we could work on ballads,"

"Fine." Finn replied, looking down at the page. Rachel watched him, she always watched him. She sighed and turned picking up the sheet music. Rachel handed the sheet music to the band and sat on a stool.

The music began and flowed through the air. Rachel looked at Finn, and began to sing the first verse. She looked at him, really looked at him. He was all hurt and confusion, she could see it in his eyes. He had the most amazing deep brown eyes, you could always tell how felt looking into them.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayin' to a god I don't believe in."

Her eyes were sad, and her voice soft and beautiful. Finn looked up now, taking in the song, taking in the meaning, taking in Rachel.

"cos I got time and he got freedom, cos when a heart break, no it don't break even."

Her eyes were softening, and the music flew into the next verse. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly in her mind at how true that lyric was, She let her eyes meet Finns.

Finn began;

"Her best days were some of my worst," he sang, "she finally met a man that's gunna hurt her first" he looked at her, begging her to unveil how true that was. "while I'm wide awake, she's got no trouble sleeping"

"cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even" Rachel sang with Finn their voices blending together. Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and felt his heart beat out of time. It always did when she was around. She was beautiful. She was everything every other girl he dated wasn't. She was open and honest, and rarely put him down verbally, unlike Quinn, and she was Quinn's contrast physically. She was pure unlike Santana.

Together they began the chorus. "What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you."

Rachel felt her eyes sting. She wasn't going to cry. She looked at Finn, and somehow the guy that hurt her was gone, it was just the guy who she knew she loved. She always had. So why could't she just be with him. Why did she have to go around making everything complicated. Every time she tried to fix something, she ended up hurting everyone. Especially Finn.

Finn watched Rachel. He could tell she had a million things running through her mind. All he could think about was how he didn't want to be with anyone but her.

He took a step closer to her. She stayed planted to the spot she was in. He got closer. She looked up at him. She stepped forward. He lifted her onto the piano. She continued to sing. Finn smiled. She was beautiful. She really was. Rachel smiled at the sight of him smiling. Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes slowly, taking in the emotions. Finn ran his hand through Rachel's long hair. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "And we're back where we started." she whispered. Finn looked into her eyes, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

Quinn walked down the crowded hallway, trying to weave her way through the crowd. _It used to be that people would part like the red sea when I walked down these halls 5 monthes ago. I used to be __top shit, I used to be the hottest girl in school_. Quinn thought to herself. _I used to be respected. _Someone bumped into her shoulder. "Watch it." he sneered. Quinn stopped. She turned towards the guy who bumped her. "No. _You_ watch it." she sneered back. "You're not a cheerleader anymore Quinn, you aren't anything." the guy sneered back, a hockey player for Lima's horrible losing streak highschool team. "You're a hockey player, you might as well be too." Quinn told him, holding her head up. "You haven't won one game your entire highschool career." she finished. "Don't think you're gunna get what you had back. Cuz you won't" he replied, Quinn just smiled as she walked away down the hall, still holding her head high. She was going to be that Quinn again.

Kurt was walking on the sidewalk on his way to the cafeteria to eat some of the god awful food the rather large, dirty, cafeteria ladies were preparing. "Kurt!" he heard his name being called. He turned on his heel and faced the person who called him. "Oh, hello Finn,"

"Look Kurt. I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to trust you. You helped me through the Quinn-thing"

"Oh, is it some juicy gossip, I've been running low on entertainment."

"Um, sort of. It's about Rachel. And me."

"Do tell" Kurt said smuggly.

"We kind of ... Made out in the choir room."

"...and?" Kurt asked plainly.

"She's still dating Jesse."

"Hmm, Rachel never really struck me as someone who would... Or even could cheat on someone. But we all knew she loved you."

"Yeah there's the thing. I really like her too, but the whole break up with her thing... Made her start dating Jesse. Probably to make me jealous."

"How cliche."

"But the thing is... I slept with Santana."

"Santana sleeps with everyone."

"Yeah but Rachel still thinks I'm a virgin. I told her I'm a virgin."

"Ah, so there's the dirty little secret."

"Yeah, and I think Santana is going to tell everyone and Rachel will be pissed."

"Mmm, I see. What a dilemma. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea... What do you think?"

"What does he think about what?" Mercedes chimed in joining the conversation.

"Finn slept with Santana, to make Rachel jealous, but Finn told Rachel he didn't, now Santana might spill the beans."

"Ou, and do we have any plans?"

"Nothing yet" Kurt replied, obviously considering many plans.

"Well Finn probably should not have slept with Santana, that was stupid of him" Mecedes thought out loud.

"Hello, I'm right here." Finn said awkwardly.

"Right. Well maybe we could bribe Santana."

"But I don't have anything on her." Finn sighed.

"Um, hello, Kurt's on the Cheerios and I still have rights, we could get anything we need. Especially from Britany" Mecedes laughed.

"She's not the brightest." Kurt replied.

"So you guys are in?" Finn smiled. Maybe he could save his relationship with Rachel.

"Hold up- what's in this for us?" Mecedes asked.

"Yeah, I don't even like Rachel" Kurt added.

"Helping out a friend?"

"Fine, but you owe us."

"Sounds good,"

Rachel stood in front of the rack of sheet music. "Hey," Jesse whispered in her ear. Rachel jumped. "Do you really have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Well ofcourse."

Rachel had been dreading seeing him. She wasn't sure how to go about breaking up with him. She did have feelings for him.

"What's up, you're making your worried face."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Now tell me what's up."

"I, um, I have to tell you something."

"Like what."

"I um, I kinda of..." Rachel started. "Need help with my ballads." she finished.

"Aweh, you're nervous about singing?"

"...Yeah, I just... Want to be as good as you."

Jesse smiled. Rachel faked a smile.

How could she be stuck in such a horrible situation? How could she be so torn between the guy who broke her heart and the guy who was supposed to be her salvation? How come every second she was with Jesse she could't stop comparing him to Finn? Jesse was perfect, and he loved her.

Mercedes walked down the hall, she felt somewhat naked without her Cheerio's uniform on, she felt... Exposed. When she had that uniform on she was untouchable, now she's back to invisible. Sure being a Cheerio was definitely changing her, but at least she was known, at least she had a reputation. Kurt pulled up beside her, linking arms and keeping pace with her. "And how are you darling?" he asked, "I'm in the dumps Kurt. I can't stop thinkin' about my Cheerio's days." Kurt nodded. He was still on the Cheerios. "Mercedes, may I point out that you're beautiful, intelligent, and you've got a hell of a voice, you shouldn't focus on what Ms. Sylvester was trying to turn you into."

Ofcourse Kurt didn't understand. He still belonged.

"Look Kurt, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it's only bringing me down." she twisted her arm out of his and walked away. Kurt stood there alone in the hallway. What had gotten into her, he'd never know. He was gay so he didn't have to deal with this girl drama.

Puck strolled down the hallway, he saw Kurt standing alone in the middle of it. Kurt turned and looked sadly at Puck. "Puck, have you ever felt like you were losing someone?"

Puck normally never associated with Kurt, but no one was around, and he deeply knew what Kurt meant. "Yeah I really do."

"Mercedes is acting differently since she quit the Cheerios. Do you know whats up with her?"

"I don't, but I've noticed it, she really has brought out a different side in me tho. She's kinda like this force of nature you know? She's making me a better guy. But lately man..." Puck trailed off. Him and Mercedes were still an item, and Santana was still mad jealous, but really who didn't want to get into his pants? Not to mention the fact that he still had Quinn to think about.

"I'd hold onto her while you still can, she might not be around for long," Kurt sighed before walking towards the door. The farther Kurt got, the more confused Puck became. "What the fuck man?" he said, but Kurt was gone.

Rachel sat in her room, she was reading through all of her sheet music she was trying to organize it. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Hey," Finn said, walking in. "Your dad let me in, or um, you know one of them. He told me I could come up." Finn continued. "Oh, hey, yeah. So um, what's up?" Rachel asked, her heart was racing. "I just wanted to spend time with you. What're you doing?" he asked. He sat beside her on the bed, and picked up some of the sheet music. "What is all this?"

"This is all the sheet music to every song I've ever performed." Rachel told her, neatly stacking them aside and turning towards Finn. "Now what's the real reason you're here?"

Finn looked up from the sheet music in his hands, and into Rachel's eyes. "I told you."

"Look Finn, from our past experiences, neither of us are very good at relationships, and somehow it always comes down to us. Always. And we've always got this giant load on our backs, and as much as I want to be with you, and as much as you'd like that too, how can I trust you when you broke my heart?" Rachel asked. She had clear tears filling her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't let them fall until he was gone. Finn felt a guilty drop in his stomach.

"Because, I know you better then anyone else in Glee, I know you better than Jesse. I know that your favorite color is pink, , you bite your lip when you talk, and you always type complete sentences when you're texting people, grammar included. You have a freckle on your neck in the shape of a heart, and you hate your ears, but I think they are the cutest thing in the world, you favorite song is Don't Rain on My Parade, and you secretly adore Britney Spears." Finn said all in one breath. Rachel now had tear streaming down her face, and the corner of her mouth was cocked upwards. "I love you Rachel. I always have." Finn finished. Rachel looked into his eyes, and Finn stared back into hers. Finn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rachel's, and put his hand on her waist. Rachel kissed him back, resting her hands on his thigh. He slipped his hands under her shirt. Rachel stopped. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Are we going to..."

"If you want to..."

"Do you have..."

Finn pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a condom out.

"I love you too." Rachel smiled. Feeling high on life, she never wanted something so bad.

Finn smiled back. He wanted Rachel, he loved her.

"Could you like not freak out at me for two seconds?" Puck screamed. "I'm having a baby in less then two months and you want me to _not freak out_?" Quinn yelled back, she was getting aggravated. "Not just _a _baby. _Your_ baby. You should be freaking out too Puck."

"I can't, I can't do anything, I have all the blame and can't do shit all about it!"

"Sometimes I wish you'd be alittle more like-"

"What? Like Finn? The one who freaked out and didn't do anything for you?"

"Atleast he cared."

"Cared? You think I don't care? Think about it Quinn, think who's still here," Puck said.

Quinn closed her eyes, her world was crumbling. She could feel it all slipping through her fingers. She just needed to fight with someone, and Puck was the perfect target. She always said how this baby was ruining her life, how it changed everything, but she loved it. She did. She felt the baby growing in her stomach, every kick, every moment, she loved it more. Was it wrong she wanted to give it away? She couldn't ruin the child's life because she made a mistake. She clutched her stomach, and turned. She went upstairs to her room without another word, and left Puck standing alone. Like she always did. Puck fell back onto a chair and put his face into his hands. He needed a friend, he needed Finn back. Since the whole Quinn thing happened, they hadn't really spoken, it was a sore spot. Puck wanted his best friend, sure he had other friends, but him and Finn were different. He needed to make things right again. He sighed and got up to grab a beer from the fridge.

Santana sat on the floor in her room in front of her full length mirror. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She was flawless, she had voluptuous, shiny black hair, she was thin, and she had a pretty face, but what Santana wanted, she could not have. She wanted a boyfriend who'd treated her right, who loved her. She wanted what Quinn and Puck had, what Rachel and Finn had. She wanted boys who chased girls they loved. The only things any guy chased her for was sex. She wanted Finn, and she was going to get him. He knew how to treat a girl. Sure he was dumb as a stump but hooked to his arm she could gain what she never had, she could crush Rachel and maybe even get a glee club solo. She'd never admit it, but she wanted one, badly. Santana was queen bee, and she was going to get exactly what she wanted. No matter what. Santana had a sort of fetish for Finn's innocence. Santana liked that, she liked that he would fight for what he wanted, she wanted for him to want her. She thought that taking his virginity would do this, but no. It meant nothing to him. As did she.

Finn was driving home, he felt his heart beating crazily. He pulled over, and turned his keys. He dropped his head onto his steering wheel. He almost had sex with Rachel. She'd wanted to, but he couldn't do it. It wasn't right. She was still dating Jesse, and he couldn't do that. Rachel would never forgive herself. They were intensely making out and his shirt had been thrown to the ground, and her skirt was closely followed, when he stopped himself. "Wait," he said. Rachel pulled her face away, one eyebrow cocked. "What's wrong Finn..."

_"We can't do this," he told her, picking up his shirt._

_"what do you mean, you told me you loved me, i thought you meant it."_

_"i didn't mean it like that though!"_

_"So you don't love me,"_

_"what, no, ofcourse i do, i just-"_

_"get out."_

_"Rachel wait, i just don't want it to happen like this,"_

_"Stop playing with my head Finn, you keep screwing me over, you keep breaking me!" she yelled._

_"I'm sorry Rachel."_

_with that he slipped on his shirt and walked out._

He'd fucked up. He committed verbal-suicide, and Rachel was most likely never going to talk to him again.

Headlights shone behind his vehicle, and he looked up, to see the headlights turn off, and someone walk up to his vehicle. "Finn, what are you doing you dumbass?"

"Puck?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, who'd you think it was god? We're often confused for eachother, that and chuck norris,"

Puck said sarcastically. He looked at Finn, he looked broken and lost.

"S'matter man? What happened?"

"Rachel happened. I happened, i screwed myself over, why am i such a failure?" Finn cursed punching his steering wheel.

"Come out and sit with me." Puck told him, opening his car door, Finn looked up at him, but did as he was told. "Why are you here?" he asked as he followed Puck to the back of his pickup truck. He pulled down the hatch, and climbed up, they sat facing eachother. "I came to find you, we need to talk." Puck replied.

"About what?"

Puck handed Finn a beer, and cracked one open for himself. "About where we went wrong."

Finn looked at Puck, he figured this would come eventually, he opened his beer, simultaniously they took a huge swig from the bottle. This was going to be a long night.

Rachel sat on her bed, her legs crossed. What was she thinking, she almost had sex with Finn. She believed him again, and he hurt her. Although things were going pretty fast. Too fast? Was she really ready to make that kind of bond? She couldn't do it with Jesse. oh. My. God. JESSE. Was that why? Did Finn not want to because? She totally forgot about him. Her boyfriend. She'd almost cheated. She had cheated. Was she a horrible person? Yes. Yes she was. Finn was just looking out for her. She whipped her phone out, and quickly texted him,

**Finn, i am SO sorry about how i got mad at you, i realize that you were just looking out for me, i forgot about Jesse, i just wanted us.**

She awaited a reply, but it never came. Was Finn really that mad? She slept with her phone under her pillow that night, in anticipation for a reply.

Finn and Puck sat in the pickup, empties askew. Finn popped the top off of another beer. "How much do you have man?" he asked incredulously. "As much as we need."

"What happened with Quinn man," Finn asked suddenly.

"I loved her. I really did. Do." Puck told him, he looked in front of him- gazing at the stars. "But she never even looked at me, and she was with you. I would've done it whether it was you or anyone else. But since it was you, i got to spend more time with her, even just alittle. One day well we hung out, i got her drunk on wine coolers, and we had started making out. I told her it wasn't just another hook up for me. She believed it." Puck paused and turned towards Finn, whose face was unreadable. Puck continued. "Making out turned into sex. I guess the protection broke or something because soon after i found out she was preggo. Then when she lied about it, i didn't know what to do."

"Neither did i." Finn interjected. "I was pulling away from her. I didn't know how to handle her, and she was being clingy, and just being mad at me all the time- she wasn't being Quinn."

Puck sighed, "Exactly, man that girl fucked us over." Puck laughed. Finn looked at him, "i almost had sex with Rachel." Finn said in the most monotone voice he could've been a machine. "Waitago bud"

Puck smiled, "finally pickin up."

"I didn't do it though, she's still dating Jesse. She lost her virginity to him, and i lost mine to Santana, and lied to Rachel about it." Finn explained.

"Oh. You did Santana? Didn't think you had that in you." Puck paused.

"Funny how i always manage to fuck myself over eh?"

"Naw, i think this might pull through." Puck told him, "what time is it anyway?"

Finn pulled out his phone, 1:34 AM. "It's 1:30" then Finn noticed he had a missed text. He opened it, it was from Rachel.

"DUDE."

"what?"

"I think Rachel is giving me another chance"

"You'd better not fuck this one up Hudson"

"Watch your mouth Puckerman,"

The boys laughed, and clinked beer bottles, taking another huge swig.

The boys were back.

Quinn sat in her room, holding her stomach, listening to music softly. The clock read 1:30 AM and Puck still wasn't home. Did she really take it too far this time? She picked up her brush from beside her, and started to run it through her long golden locks. She knew she was a bit hard to handle, but she loved him, he knew that. She was having his baby after all. Ofcourse she wasn't keeping it, and the fact that Mercedes is dating her baby-daddy, didn't help. Quinn liked Mercedes. She really did, but her and Puck just didn't... make sense. Not that the world made sense anymore. She didn't have parents anymore, she wasn't popular, she lived with her boyfriend, and she lost everything that made her who she was. Yet she didn't mind. Sure it was fustrating, but she was different, she was versatile and she tried her best to adapt. All the felt now was lonely. There was a soft knock on her door. She looked up to see Puck's mom peeking in, "Oh, hello mrs. Puckerman,"

"Hi Quinn, are you okay?"

"Not really, do you know where Noah went?" she asked softly, she never called Puck by his nickname around his mom, she didn't like it. Quinn liked Noah too.

"Not sure, but he'll be back sweetie, he always is" _Sweetie_. Puck's mom never called her that. I guess she just understands, with Puck's dad not being around anymore. His mom walked towards her, and sat on the bed.

"I know, i guess i'm just... sorry. Worried, i really should be nicer to him, you raised a great guy mrs. P"

"I know how you feel, Noah's dad was never around, he basically grew up without him- because of that i'm sure Noah will never do that to your daughter." she gently placed a hand on Quinn's belly.

"Thanks, you're the closest thing i have to a mom right now- i appreciate this."

"Hunny, right now- we all need to stick together. You should get some sleep." Mrs. P smiled politely and got up, shutting the lights and door behind her. Puck wouldn't bail on her or the baby, but the question is whether he'll realize that they need eachother, they need to be together.

Jesse walked up the steps to Rachel's house, knocking on the door. No one answered. He twisted the door knob. It slipped open. "Rachel?" he called out, no answer. He then heard upbeat pop music playing upstairs, and smiled. He walked up to her bedroom and knocked on the open door, Rachel looked over to see Jesse at her bedroom door. "Jesse? How did you...?"

"door was open"

"You walked into my house?" Rachel asked surprised.

Jesse walked in her room. "You aren't happy to see me?"

"What, no, no- i mean it's great you're here."

Jesse leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips. Rachel let him kiss her, but made no effort to kiss back. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked, confused as to why Rachel wasn't all over him. She was always all for making out. It was cute.

"I-I don't know if this is working."

"If what's working?"

"Us. If we're working."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Jesse, it's not you-"

"Woah, woah woah. Stop- YOU are breaking up with ME? I switched schools, to be in your stupid glee club, and put up with all your stupid friends, i left vocal adrenaline Rachel."

"I know." Rachel said quietly, ignoring the "stupid friends" aspect.

"You didn't even have sex with me."

"I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"I loved you Rachel."

"I loved you too!"

"No, you used me."

"Jesse please."

"I was you're one shot at regionals, at making it big. I'm going places Rachel. My dreams, they're bigger than this, and their bigger than you."

Rachel considered this. He was right. He could be beneficial to her future.

"You're absloutely right."

Jesse pulled her in pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rachel didn't fight him. She didn't resist. She moved her lips against his.

Finn woke up, in the back of Puck's pick up. He smiled, he was going to get Rachel, and he had his best friend back. "Morning Hudson."

"Puckerman," Finn got up and felt all the blood rush to his head which now killed. He grabbed his acheing head. "You're such a lightweight." Puck laughed handing him an asprin. "Thanks" Finn said as he took it and swallowed it down. "I'm going to see Rachel."

"Atta be Hudson." Puck slapped him on the back.

Finn went to his car, and started it, driving back onto the street, turning it towards Rachel's house.

As he arrived, he noticed that Rachel's dad's weren't home. But the light in her room was on, he smiled, and snuck up to her room. He stopped infront of her door. He could here her pop music playing loudly. He opened the door. His heart stopped. Jesse was all over her, his hands up her shirt and his lips open and moving on hers. Rachel's eyes flung open, "oh sh-"

"Fuck you Rachel."

He walked in, pulled Jesse off of her and punched him in the face. Jesse fell to the ground, grasping his face. "I believed you. Fuck this, fuck YOU. I'm done." Finn blurted out, kicking her chair. "Finn wait!" Rachel cried, getting up and moving towards the door.

"I'm done waiting, I'm done with you." he spat. Rachel stayed where she was, and watched as he left her house, slamming the door.

"Is that why you were going to leave me?"

"Jesse, i think you should leave." Rachel whispered. She wasn't crying, she couldn't. She was in shock. She felt her heart cracking. Jesse picked himself off the ground. "Good job Berry." Rachel said to herself as she heard Jesse close her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn stormed out of Rachel's house. His face burned, he was so angry. This was supposed to be his chance. That should've been him all over Rachel. Not Jesse St. Jerkoff. That douche was taking over everything that had been rightfully his. His solos, his male lead spot, his girlfriend. What next- was he going to steal all of his friends? And Rachel? Why would she play him like that? She's done things in the past, but she's never gone this far. It's like she was purposly trying to hurt his feelings now. Finn felt like hitting something in his angry, blinding rage. Rachel ripped his heart apart. Maybe he'll do the same to her.

Puck drove home, with his radio blasting wickedly. As he drove up the driveway he could sense a sudden dread of being home. Quinn was most likely there. Not that he didn't love her, but he was surely going to be yelled at. He sighed as he got out of his truck and opened the front door. He took off his shoes and prepared to be tortured.

Quinn sat on her bed finishing her trigometry homework, when she heard the front door open. She looked outside and sure enough Puck's truck was there. She leapt off her bed and bolted down the stairs, her heart racing. She scanned the room, and found Puck taking off his shoes. She ran up to him, and threw her arms around him, "I'm so sorry!" she told him, squeezing him tightly. Puck looked down at her, confused. "For what?" he asked softly. "That i yelled at you, that's why you left me right?" she asked. "Well, i was actually trying to fix things with Finn. Ever since the whole truth about the baby we haven't talked, so i figured we needed to sort things out." Puck told her. Quinn slid her hand down Puck's front, and felt his abs through his light cotton tshirt. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes biting her bottom lip. "I missed you." she whispered breathily. Her hormones were going crazy inside her. She wanted sex. And she wanted it now. "Let's go upstairs, and play mommy and daddy." She told him in a low voice. Puck had never seen her this way. She was acting so... dare he say .. sexy. He wouldn't lie, his pants had most definitely gotten tighter. He didn't resist as she led him up the stairs into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Mercedes was tired, and she wanted her Cheerio's life back. She now knew what it was like to be Quinn. Sure Mercedes had been invisible before, the closeted diva, but she never knew any other life. So when she did experience being popular, she realized how much it really did suck to be invisible. Sure she had Kurt and the rest of the Glee club behind her, but when she wore that Cheerio's uniform, everyone looked at her different. Guy's looked at her. Girls treated her well, and became her girlfriends. She went to parties. She lost her kissing virginity. She meant something.

Santana was getting restless. "What do you want Finn?"

Finn looked at Santana, she was hot. No denying that. She had long dark hair, and tanned latina skin, he eyes were smoldering. She was the perfect distraction. She was his way out. She was going to make him diverse, he could walk around school without taunts of being "bisexual", he could not care about Rachel. Finn deserved this. He deserved another shot at being someone. He felt confident.

"You know how we had sex"

"Yes, Finnoncence, i know. I haven't told anyone yet- don't worry."

"Well maybe you should tell everyone. Maybe we should become an item."

Santana felt her heart stop. Did he seriously just say that? Finn wanted her?

"Could you repeat that?"

"Santana, would you like to go out with me?"

"Why?"

"You said it yourself, the way to make anyone love you is to take their virginity, well you did that, and i think it's about time we took that to another level."

Santana didn't argue. She realized Finn was her chance. She had a huge crush on him. She'd dated Puck, in order to get to Finn, but that didn't work, and Puck was just so damn good in bed.

"Fine, from now on you're my man." she told him, smiling.

Finn smiled, and leaned down kissing her on the lips. He'd have to get used to kissing these lips, that although were full like Rachel's, they had a different curve to them. They weren't as fragile.

Santana smiled as Finn leaned down to kiss her, he was a great kisser. Not that she didn't already know, from the whole kinky hotel room, to Quinn bragging about how great he was at Cellbacy and Cheerio's practices. She was damn right, and this boy, he was hers now.

Puck lied next to Quinn, breathing deeply. That was definitely the best sex he'd ever had. He'd never seen Quinn so, aggresive. He looked at her now, her eyes were half shut and a small smile played at her lips. She was beautiful. More so then anyone in the world. Quinn closed her eyes, smiling at how amazing that was. She didn't know what had come over her. It felt so right to have Puck with her.

They belonged, it was right. It made sense. She felt Puck's rough hand sliding over her hard pregnant stomach, and felt as he lightly kissed it. She never felt more alive.

Rachel was lost. She didn't want Jesse. She was supposed to be with Finn. Damn her need to always be thinking of her career. Damn her dreams of being a star. What did all that matter is she didn't have Finn? The look on his face was etched into her mind. The look of hurt, horror, pain, and anger all wrapped up together. She wished she could shake it away like an etch-a-sketch. But no, it was here to stay. Thanks to her, she'd never be happy.

Jesse sat in Shelby Corcorin's car. She was furious. "I told you dating her would ruin everything. She want's nothing to do with you know."

"But Shelby, think about it. Now she screwed things up with Finn, he'll be livid with her. He won't even talk to her. They'll be screwed for sectionals."

"I didn't want to hurt Rachel. Not like this. I meant for it to be YOU. You break her heart, something she'll get over."

"Shelby, i think i actually do have feelings for her."

At this Shelby turned to face her star. He'd never developed any sort of love for anyone really. Other than family, and coincidently her. Never once had he ever reciprocated feelings a girl may have had for him.

"Jesse, you can't." she sighed. "Rachel, as wonderful as she is, is the enemy. The other team."

"I know. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. But you are going to need to come back to Carmel soon."

"I know, their Glee club has nothing on us."

"Let's hope."

The Glee club assembled into the choir room, all taking their seats. It was wednesday. Time for their assignment. Finn walked in with Santana on his arm, smiling and laughing with eachother. Mercedes cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow and turned to Kurt. "Are you seeing this?"

"Indeed. Quite frankly i'm as confused as you."

"Hell no, something is definitely wrong."

As she said that Rachel walked into the room, dragging her feet. Her hair was messily tied into a disheveled bun, and she wore track pants and a plain tshirt. Very un-Rachel like.

"Oh dear lord. This is not going to end well."

Quinn walked in beaming, her cheeks rosy. She heading directly towards Puck and sat beside him. Mercedes felt a pang of jealousy. Kurt patted her arm. "he's Puck, you don't have to worry about him."

"Exactly, since he's Puck i have all the reason to worry about him." she told him.

Rachel had finally dragged herself towards the opposite end of the room, away from Finn. Although she kept glancing over at him confusedly. Mr. Shue finally entered, smiling, with folders and binders in hand. "Hello guys, ready for your assignments?" Everyone answered happily. Except Rachel. Who hadn't said a word yet.

"Your assignment this week is to find a soul exposing song. Something that expresses exactly how you're feeling right now."

Everyone stayed silent. Looking around, Mercedes took everyone in. She didn't know what was up, but something was definitely funky...

"Actually Mr. Shue, i have a song i think fits how i feel pretty well."

"Alright lets give it a shot then,"

"It's originally sung by a girl, so i'm going to lower it down,"

"...Alright."

Finn didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him.

He went over to the pianist, and whispered the song into his ear, the pianist nodded, and began to play, a few octaves down.

He read the lyrics off of his ipod, but he knew most of them. His cousin was a huge taylor swift fan.

"_it's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."_

The image of Jesse onto of Rachel flashed in his mind. He felt the anger begining to come out. He was doing this, and he was doing it glee style.

"_You should've said no, he should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"_

He breathed deeply, looking over at Rachel, who had a look of pure shock on her face. He felt everyone else turn to look at her. She felt it too. Her expression turned to a mask of disdain. He carried on, she deserved this.

"_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was he worth this..."_

At this Rachel closed her eyes, and let a single tear fall. Finn's eyes softened, until the image flashed back. He sang the last chorus with passion.

"_You should've said no, he should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"_

Rachel stood up. Walked over to him, and looked like she was going to say something, but instead walked past him, and left without another word.

"Finn, could i... talk to you?" Mr. Shue asked nervously.

Finn nodded, actually taking in what he just did. He looked up at the faces of his fellow glee-clubbers. They were either in shock, avoiding his gaze, or blushing.

He was now a douche.

Mr. Shue took Finn into the hall, where he sat him down on a bench. "Finn, i don't know what happened with you and Rachel, but that was really inappropriate."

"Look, i am really sorry, i don't know why i did that." he lied.

"Are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm dating Santana..." he told mr. Shue.

"You don't want to be dating her...?"

"I mean, she's hot. But she's not..." Finn trailer off.

_She's not Rachel_, he said inside his head.

"I think you need to fix things with you and Rachel before this gets anymore out of hand."

"I know. I just, I'm hurting mr. Shue" he admitted, he felt so empty inside.

Rachel sat around the corner, dying inside. Finn hated her. Not that she could blame him. She hated herself too. She had to fix things. Suddenly she heard Mr. Shue and Finn's voices around the corner. They were talking about her. "I'm dating Santana..." those words rang in her head. The world was falling apart. She is such an idiot, if she'd just done what she was supposed to everything would be fine, and she would be inside the choir room singing a cheery song about being inlove.

Quinn sat awkwardly, her happy mood now gone. She had just sat and watched Finn go through another crisis. Had she started this? She _was_ the one who told Rachel to be with Finn. Sure, she didn't like Rachel, but for whatever reason she made Finn happy. Or did. Rachel ran from the room crying, and Finn left the room with a confused look plastered to his sharp features. Maybe she should go talk to Rachel. Sort things out. She was good at that. If anything, she was a neat freak, and an organizer. She had that in common with Rachel, atleast. Quinn glanced around the room, she saw Mercedes looking at her and Puck. Mercedes turned away when she got caught, but Quinn felt a pang in her chest. Of guilt? She just had sex with Puck. While he's dating Mercedes. Quinn let out a quiet gasp. Puck turned towards her. "S'wrong?" he asked. "Can i talk to you," she sneered, making it more of a command than a question.

"You're dating Mercedes."

Puck's face dropped alittle.

"How could you!"

"Excuse me? I don't know if you remember this, but you pulled ME to YOUR bedroom. You did me. Besides, you did the same to Finn."

Quinn staggered back. She couldn't believe he said that. Everything was broken.

"Why are we all so fucked." she said leaning against the wall.

"Whadaya mean?"

"You, me, Mercedes. Rachel and Finn, plus i'm sure Jesse was involved."

"I don't know. Fuck, if i did, we'd still be stuck. I think we all have some explaining to do."

Quinn nodded, he was right. What they needed was some honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked down the hallway, all of what had happened last glee club, passed over. It'd be nearly a week since it happened. It felt like a few hours before. She sighed stopping at her locker, and slowly turning the combination lock. She'd been avoiding Jesse. He'd been away for most of the week, and she tried to avoid him when he _was_ around. "Rachel. We need to talk."

Jesse's voice was unmistakable. He'd missed last glee club rehearsal, meaning he most likely didn't know about the fallout. "What's there to talk about?" she asked, trying to sound as unconcerned as she possibly could, she was a very talented actress after all.

"About how our relationship is going downhill. We really have some things to patch up before we can continue our relationship."

"What relationship Jesse? Despite the actions that occured last week, we aren't dating anymore, and i dumped you. Get that through your thick headed skull." she told him firmly. She was annoyed.

"Excuse me. No, we're not over until i say we are."

"you don't have any say in this, it's over. Finito."

"Rachel. I gave up everything. I left vocal adrenaline. Finn's not worth it."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT FINN." she screamed at him. Finn was off galavanting with a stuck up cheerio bitch, he was busy "getting laid" as people would say, and ignoring her very existance. People turned to see what the commotion was. People included Finn. People included _everyone_.

"Than what is it about Rachel? Am i not good enough for you? Because last time i checked, it was you who was a lying, bitchy, tone deaf, whore. Don't think i didn't know you were cheating on me. None the less with Hudson."

Rachel gasped. _Tone DEAF_?

"You have no proof of anything Jesse. I'm breaking up with you and that's that. Why don't you go back to Vocal Adrenaline? Why are you even here?"

Then it all clicked. "You're spying on us." she whispered.

"Ohmygod."

She looked around and saw all of the glee club members click in aswell.

Rachel swiftly slapped Jesse in the face, her eyebrows knit.

"Loved me eh? You're just as much of a lying cheating bitch as i am."

Jesse stood there, like a rock. Unmoving.

"you should leave Jesse. Go back to Carmel."

"Rachel."

"I believe she asked you to leave." Finn stepped up. He didn't look at her.

"You guys didn't deserve m-"

"Beat it, St. Jheri-curl before i pown your ass." Puck told him, stepping up aswell. He looked at Rachel, and smiled as Jesse walked away, defeated.

Rachel nodded at him.

The had crowd dispersed and she leaned onto her locker, and slid down to the ground. What a mess.

"What happened?"

Rachel saw a pair of beat up pair of black sneakers.

"What do you mean Noah."

Puck sat down beside her.

"Look Finn's my best friend, and he loves you. Whatever happened between you must've been pretty fucked for him to sing a chick song in front of everyone."

"He walked in on me and Jesse making out when i told him i was going to break it off with Jesse- which i did. Then he... bribed me. He started kissing me, and i didn't stop him. That's when Finn walked in." she blurted out.

"Oh." Puck said finally. "I was with him the morning you told him you'd give him a second chance."

Puck paused, he looked at Rachel, she was looking at her feet.

"We drank a shitload of beer the previous night, he told me what happened with you guys. That kid is soft Berry. Maybe more so than you thought. He really likes you. Even if he is dating Santana. Maybe give him some time."

Rachel looked at Puck with a new light. He wasn't as dumb as let on. "Thanks Puck."

"You called me Puck..." he noticed.

"You might have saved my life." she smiled.

Finn knit his eyebrows in confusion. His best friend just pour HIS soul out to a girl who stole his heart stomped on it and gave it back. Somehow he didn't care. Well, i mean, let's be honest- he cared- but it seemed easier. He turned around and ran right into Santana. "Finn, my house, tonight, bring pizza?" she asked. She was being surprisingly less hostile since they began dating. "Hey, um, yeah. Santana i think we need to talk."

"Wait, i just wanted to say, i really like you. I mean, have feelings for you. I have never actually had a boyfriend for more than sex. I like it, i like that you respect me, and that you like me for me." she smiled, in a happy way. A look Finn rarely saw. He hesitated. "Sorry, did i say something?" she trailed off. "NO! No, i just, um- wanted to say i liked your um, makeup today." he said thinking of something girls wear.

"I'm not wearing makeup today."

"Oh, even... better?"

"Thanks..." she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "So are we still hanging out tonight than?"

"Um, sure. Yeah."

"Great, 7:00 good?"

"Great.."

She nodded and walked away. Santana actually liked him. Santana had feelings. SANTANA was his girlfriend. What had he done?

Quinn walked down the street, her bag on her shoulder. It was hot today. She wished she'd wore something alittle lighter.

A car pulled up beside her.

"Quinn, want a ride? It's hot out," Mercedes asked.

"Um, sure, yeah."

She opened the door, and carefully placed her bag on the ground, before awkwardly trying to get into the vehicle. Having a baby in your stomach made the simple act of getting into cars, and sitting down really hard. Getting up was even worse.

"Where to?"

"Puck's house" Quinn said awkwardly. "Soo, are you and Puck still dating?" she asked. She didn't know what she was doing. "Uhm, yeah, i think so."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, you guys aren't like... secretly together are you."

Quinn chocked out a laugh. "I hardly see him," she said, which wasn't a lie. At all.

"You live at his house,"

"I know, he's always ... gone. He's been really distant."

"I've noticed." Mercedes said, "Do you think it has to do with the baby?"

Quinn nodded. "Most likely. I mean, i'm completely freaking out. He's freaking me out. I mean even if he's dating you, he's the father of my baby. He did this to me." Quinn cried.

"Honey, don't worry. Me and Puck, we just aren't working. Besides dating a guy with that much baggage really isn't a good idea" Mercedes laughed. That made Quinn alittle less nervous.

"You're going to break up with him?"

"I think so, before he breaks up with me."

"Mercedes," Quinn warned her.

There was a silence.

"He still loves you." Mercedes said. Unphased. Quinn didn't move. She didn't flinch.

"I know."

"I'm okay with that. It's probably better that way."

Quinn turned to Mercedes. Who after all this was willing to do what had to be done, even if it meant losing the one you love. Quinn had been too afraid to do that with Finn. She let it drag on, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want for him to hate her.

"Thanks. Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes looked at her. "Mhm?" They had just pulled up Puck's driveway.

"You're my role model," Quinn smiled. She opened the door and got out.

Santana sat in her room, in her sweat pants and a white v-neck tshirt. She wore almost no makeup, and her hair was down and wavy. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Gone was the high ponytail, skimpy cheerios outfit, and glossy lips. Her sat the natural, content Santana. She hoped Finn liked it. He didn't seem too superficial. There was a knock on her door. She grinned. She ran to the door, smoothed out her hair, and opened it. Revealing Finn, with a box of pizza. "Hey!" she greeted him, stepping aside to let him in the house. He was in jeans and a dark gray pull over. He looked good. "hey, i, um, brought the pizza. Hawaiian okay?" he asked, slipping off his shoes. "Hawaiian sounds great" she took him by the hand to the living room. "I got us a few movies to watch, i asked your mom what your favourite movie was, this is what she said," she pulled Bench Warmers off of her couch, and slipped it into the dvd player. Finn smiled. He hadn't expected this. Santana was being... nice. Normal. "What's up?" he asked, wondering if it was all a joke.

"Um, nothing?" she laughed.

"I mean, you're acting, different."

"Is it bad?"

"No, i like it. You're normally alot... bitchier." he said.

She laughed, "What can i say, things changed when we started dating. Finn, you're different. Your special. I just- i want to be less bitch, more... normal."

"Cool," he smiled. Maybe it wasn't too bad being with Santana- except he was still thinking about Rachel.

Rachel sat at home alone. On a friday. She wasn't even making a myspace video. Sure the glee girls had invited her for a night out at Quinn's, and normally she would've went- but she was shunning herself. She really needed to clear the air with Finn. She sighed,_ it'd have to happen sooner or later _she thought as she picked up her cell phone.

*Finn, i think we need to talk about what happened. *

Finn flinched as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw a text from Rachel. He looked at Santana and she was still watching the movie.

*could we do this later im in the middle of sumthing *

Rachel looked at her phone, she gasped in a breath of pure angst.

*fine when then? Because i would really like to fix things, i miss you *

Finn sighed as his cell phone vibrated again. He was in mid response when Santana laughed, and turned his head to face her.

"Be honest, are you still inlove with Berry?"

She just straight out asked him that. No anger, just asked.

"I think so." Finn sighed. He figured he might as well.

"Go for it."

Finn was taken aback.

"Did you just..."

"Look Finn, let's be honest, if i don't you guys are just going to fuck us over anyway. I think it's better we just go back to normal. All of us."

Finn sighed, the woman had a point.

"Meaning i'm going back to being a bitch to you, _finnoncence_." she smiled.

He couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks Santana, i really did have a good time with you. I actually think we should do this again. It was great."

Santana smiled, "Thanks, i think so too. But that doesn't change the bitch thing."

"Fine by me."

Finn got up and gave Santana a hug before walking out, and getting in his car.

* I'm coming over. Be ready, we're going to my house. *

He texted to Rachel. This was going to take a lot of energy. And a lot of power not to cry like a little girl. But it would hopefully be worth it in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sighed, "well that worked out just fine," She was leaning far back into her couch with head head looking up at the ceiling. She heard the door open and looked up, hoping it was Finn. "Honey? Santana?" it was her mothers voice that carried through the room. "Yes mom?"

Her mom walked into the living room, in her navy blue Channel suit, and white pumps, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, back from her angular, tanned face. She looked alot like her mom, but her mom had lighter eyes, and smaller lips. She'd just gotten home from work. "Why are you dressed like that? Aren't you going out or something?" Her mom eyed her suspiciously. "No, i'm staying in tonight mom."

"Honey, what happened? Pizza? A sports comedy movie? Someone was here."

Santana sighed, she was easy to read generally, but her mom just always knew.

"He left. It was just a friend mom."

"Who? Puck?"

"No, his name is Finn,"

"Just a friend huh?"

"He is now,"

Rachel was basically hyperventilating. Finn was coming over. Soon. Her hair was in a knot atop her head, she had no makeup on, and she was in pink sweatpants and a gray t-shirt from a vocal camp she'd gone to years ago. She ran to the bathroom, and viciously scrubbed her teeth with her toothbrush. She washed her face and, as she was pulling out her mascara there was a knock on the door._ So much for presentable _she sighed. She ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

"Rachel."

"Finn," she nodded, stepping aside to let him in. He was dressed up. His dark hair had gel in it. Rachel grimaced at her own dishevelled appearance. "Uhm, so i guess we have some things to sort out." he said, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, we really do."

"Look Rachel, I love you. I'm not with Santana, I was angry, I did it out of anger."

Rachel blinked, _Finn loved her. _Her heart stopped.

"I was trying to break up with Jesse," she began. "Then I don't know, he caught me in a moment of weakness, and that's when you came in."

"Rach-"

"I'm not done," she said, he eyes locked on the ground.

"When you walked in, i realized that when Jesse was kissing me, i was thinking you, i was kissing you. The look on your face, that killed me. I love you Finn."

She looked up to see Finn staring back at her. He stepped forward and threw his long arms around her petite frame. She dug her face deep inside his chest, and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

This was it, this was them.

Puck opened the door to his house, Quinn was laying on the couch watching tv, her hand resting on her 7 month pregnant belly. "Hey," Puck said softly. Quinn turned her head and smiled, "Hey,"

"Mercedes broke up with me today."

"I heard," Quinn replied. She carefully got up from the couch, and looked at him.

"You knew it was going to happen didn't you."

The corner of her lips turned down as she nodded.

"What now?"

"Now... now we have a baby." Quinn sighed. Walking towards him, she looked into his eyes.

Puck placed his hand on Quinn's stomach and smiled. "Did you feel that?" he exclaimed, rubbing his hand across her belly. "She kicked! I felt, ohmygod." Puck said excitedly. Quinn's mouth stretched into a wide smile. "She definitely likes you" Puck smiled, and wrapped his arms around Quinn.

Jesse walked down the long, plain, fluroscent lit hallways of William McKinley high, he kept his head held high, if there's anything he's learned it's that if you act like you're the best, you can claw your way up there. Let's face it, he _was the best. _"Hey you, curly top," someone yelled mockingly, Jesse stopped, and began to turn when his neck was suddenly slapped with a freezing cold sensation, his entire back tightened, and his face twisted with pain, and anger. "What. The. FUCK?" Jesse screamed turning to face his attacker. "Whatcha gunna do glee boy? Get you're girlfriend to back you up?" Korofski asked tauntingly, "OH WAIT, you don't have one, she dropped you like a hot fucking potato" he laughed as he high-fived his teammates. "As if he got dumped by Berry, that's an all time low," one of the jocks said, laughing as they all turned away. Jesse watched them walk away, glaring at them while a grape slushie trickled down his back. He was going to show them, he wasn't leaving this school until he owned this place. Glee club, a hot girlfriend, and the highest popularity level anyone could obtain in a dump like this, they'd all be his. Just wait.

Mercedes entered the choir room, she was the last one to get here, and looked over everyone. Quinn and Puck were chatting in the corner, smiles plastered onto their faces, Quinn was glowing, and Puck had his hand on her stomach. She turned her attention to Finn, who was just sitting down, he looked at Santana and gave her a discreet nod, and Mercedes caught the corner of Santana's lips go up, into a smile, one with no anger. They both looked away and continued what they were doing. Finn put his arm around Rachel who was smiling, looking up at Finn lovingly. Santana turned to Brittany, raising her eyebrow and whispering something to her. Mercedes sighed, and smiled, everything seemed to have worked out pretty alright. Happiness was everywhere. So she might not have a boyfriend anymore but she was okay with that, she had a loving group of friends, and a kick ass glee club to come to every tuesday. "Hey gorgeous, mall tonight?" Kurt smiled as Mercedes took the chair beside him. "Yeah, for sure, I just got paid, so I've definitely got some cash to blow" she smiled.

"You seem happier than usual"

"I got a reality check," she smiled, linking arms with him.

Kurt looked confused and was about to ask, when Jesse walked into the room. Every one stopped talking and watched as he walked into the room. Rachel put her bag on the empty seat next to her. Jesse avoiding her gaze. He came and sat right next to Mercedes.

Mr. Shue entered the room now. "Alright everyone, so this weeks assignment is more of a getting to know eachother thing. I want you to partner up, but with someone you've never sang with before. I've actually already chosen the groups. I'll read them out to you."

"Tina and Puck, Rachel and Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Artie, Mike and Finn, Matt and Brittany, Mercedes and Jesse," He listed off. Mercedes face paled, she turned and looked at Jesse, who looked back, and winked. This wasn't good.


End file.
